Matter Engine
Matter Engines are the resource structure for the Masari. General .]] Matter Engines are unique in that they are the only resource structure that generates resources rather than harvest them from map objects. Each Matter Engine can store up to 80 units of energy and once upgraded to can store 120 units. The energy within the Matter Engine however is extremely unstable. Should the internal containment fields fail (due to destruction or intentional disabling), the differing energy types will interact violently, resulting in a colossal explosion capable of destroying virtually anything within the radius of the structure. Resource Generation Matter Engine: 4 (1.3) : 1 Architect: 6 (2) : 2 Architects: 8 (2.7) Matter Engine with Energy Stream: 6 (2) : 1 Architect: 8 (2.7) : 2 Architects: 10 (3.3) Matter Engine with Matter Sifter: 7 (2.3) : 1 Architect: 9 (3) : 2 Architects: 11 (3.7) Matter Engine with Energy Stream and Matter Sifter: 9 (3) : 1 Architect: 11 (3.7) : 2 Architects: 13 (4.3) Notes * The explosion produced by a Matter Engine is one of the most damaging effects in the game (805 damage, plus 5 burning damage per second for 3 seconds thereafter), making them very effective area denial tools. Especially effective when used in choke points and to limit walker movement. * The easiest means of dealing with a Matter Engine is to use units that can fire from beyond its blast radius, such as Amplifiers, Field Inverters, Hackers, Light-mode Sentries, Sky Lords, and Hierarchy walkers equipped with range enhancer hardpoints. Novus can also employ Antimatter weaponry which allows them to move out of range and allow the delayed blast to finish the structure off. Finally, the Hierarchy can employ Lost Ones with phasing tech and plasma bombs to clear offending engines or alternatively have Reaper Drones simply dematerialize them. Stats Sight range is greater in Light Mode than in Dark Mode. Health: 1,000 Armor: Masari Structure Light Sight: 300 / 200 Crush Defense: 60 Production Method: Built by Architect Prerequisites: Citadel Cost: 85 Time: 0:45 : 2 Architects: 0:23 Limit: 5 Upgrades Advanced Dark Matter Armor Effect: Dark Matter Armor is enabled - DMA: 600 - DMA Regen: 12 Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 1 Burning Brilliance Effect: Structures harm nearby enemies in Light Mode Radius: 125 Method: Research Light Matter Branch Suite 1 Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Energy Stream Effect: Matter Engines produce 50% more resources Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 4 Immolation Effect: Matter Engines may self-destruct on command Method: Research Light Matter Branch Suite 2 Matter Sifter Effects: -Improves resource collection -Allows storage of up to 360 resources Method: Direct upgrade to Matter Engine Prerequisite: Knowledge Vault with Ancient Knowledge * Knowledge Vault ** Citadel ** Matter Engine *** Citadel Cost: 85 Time unassisted: 0:50 : 1 Architect: 0:34 : 2 Architects: 0:26 Stationary Revelation Effects: Sight range increased by 25% Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 1 Unregulated Conversion Effect: Matter Engines damage nearby enemies and gain resources in proportion Range: 150 Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 See Also *Recycling Center *Reaper Drone Category:Masari Units